


and she waited

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: she missed home.





	and she waited

Follows _Water Wings_. Also, there's mentions to the South Pole, but they're only mentions.

* * *

A heavy longing bursted in her heart. She didn't know it before, but she had missed the lights and colors the darkness held. The cold, cold ice and the crisp, brown earth held a place in her heart, but the beauty of the stars fulfilled her. She couldn't remember when she saw this last.

Her lips pursed momentarily, the emotions sweeping back into her-_they knew_-but she kept her blue eyes open, and waited.

Yet, it took longer than she had imagined. When she took off, not looking back at the tower of water she had created, she thought it would take merely a month to get home. But it didn't. In the cold, cold void of nothing, Lapis Lazuli started to cry.

_You're a strong girl,_ she told herself. _Don't cry. _Try as she might, she could not stop. She missed the white ice, the sweet-smelling earth. She missed the beautiful dancing the benders could do-what _she_ could do. She imagined her home waiting for you, but it kept stepping out of her reach.

Lapis never expected it to take so long. She wondered if she was lost, or worse, her home had simply vanished when she was trapped for eternities in that damned mirror. Time passed, and Lapis never knew for how long she was flying. A year.

Her heart heavy, she landed, but not on the city of ice she wanted to. She noticed it, from afar, bursting with light. She saw the teal center, and was drawn to it. She saw the white scallops that adorned it. Thinking of nothing, she landed.

Aware of what she had done, Lapis looked around, then at the stars. She knew she'd never get home at this rate. But she found a lovely constellation, stars made of stars, and that made her smile, but only faintly.

A monotone voice. "Who are you?" No anger, no surprise, no confusion, not even curiosity. A tall woman with light yellow hair and a sweeping teal dress that matched the orb in the center.

"I'm sorry," was Lapis first words in a while. "I got lost."

The woman looked at her, curiosity growing in her ocean-blue eyes. "Who are you?" she repeated, somehow softer.

"My name i-is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. But, call me Lapis." _Who are _you_?_ were Lapis's unspoken thoughts.

"Are you okay?" This surprised Lapis, thinking no one would ask her that.

"I'm lost," Lapis said to the mysterious woman, and got ready to take off again-_she wanted to die rather than be alone_-until the woman stopped her, and smiled.

Later, the blue girl stared at the shining stars and waited, knowing the ice she loved so much would wait for_ her_, and forever would.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: This is average, even during when I wrote it. It's not that good, and kind of vague.


End file.
